


sunrises

by FluffyFyuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Watching the Sunrise, mention of prosthesis, soft future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: There’s a brilliance in the way he breathes in the rays of the sun, to answer them with his own shine.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	sunrises

* * *

The elevator stops and after Minseok scans his iris and fingerprints, he steps inside their flat. He walks into the living room, the shopping bag rustling as he places it onto the table. A look around proves their curtains still closed and their bedroom door slightly ajar. Minseok walks towards it, lips stretching into a smile when he pushes it open to look inside—spotting Jongdae asleep.

Minseok’s heart swells with fondness at the sight of brown hair tousled above straight eyebrows, arms and legs curled around the scrunched up blanket. A part of Minseok wants to join him, his body still remembers the feeling of being held by Jongdae. But the other part urges him to move to Jongdae’s side, jostling him softly.

“Dae, sunshine, wake up.”

His words only elicit a grumble, but then Jongdae shifts and his eyes open slightly. 

“Minnie,” Jongdae’s voice is heavy with sleep, “is it time already?”

Minseok hums and his hand slides to Jongdae’s elbow, helping him to stand up. Jongdae’s eyes stay half-lidded, body swaying a bit and pliant to Minseok’s guidance. His touch is gentle, careful not to apply too much pressure on Jongdae’s left arm prosthesis while Minseok helps him to change into comfortable clothes. When he’s finished, his hand finds the other’s, fingers intertwining and Jongdae hums in content.

Their walk through the living room is quiet, as is the stay in the elevator. Jongdae leans against Minseok, his chin resting on Minseok’s shoulder and his left hand gripping Minseok’s shirt to stay upright. It has Minseok blush, gaze caught by the sight of long eyelashes fluttering while Jongdae tries to keep his eyes open. 

After Minseok scanned his ID again, they leave the elevator on the highest floor. They are met with the coolness of the climate system, keeping the heat outside to imitate the once natural night temperature. The muffled noise of a never-sleeping city reaches their ears through the glass walls and hovercarriers are flying past the rooftop, which is separated into little gardens and adorned with greenery. But it’s too early, flowers are still closed while their surroundings are illuminated by the neon signs of a nearby skyscraper.

With their hands connected, Minseok leads Jongdae to their garden and when he opens their gate after yet another ID-scan, Minseok steals a glimpse at Jongdae. His eyes are still half-lidded, body tilted into Minseok’s direction and he’s hiding a yawn with his left hand.

Fondness washes over Minseok and it’s joined by gratefulness when he spots a familiar mole on Jongdae’s artificial skin. He takes the other’s hand into his and while Jongdae’s tired eyes follow his movements, Minseok presses a kiss onto the mole. A soft hum leaves curled lips and Jongdae intertwines both their hands, pushing Minseok inside their garden until they settle onto a wooden bench, Jongdae cuddling into Minseok’s side. 

Closed flower buds surround them, green leaves as dark as the shadows casted by the neon lighting. The darkness only gets lighter when a hovercarrier flies too close, headlights bright enough to break through the diffusing glass walls.

But Minseok doesn’t pay attention to the world outside, his gaze set on Jongdae. How the neon lights colour his features, emphasizing high cheekbones and a chiseled jawline. How his eyes slowly win against the sleepiness, opening to watch the world beyond the greenhouse. Or how, when Jongdae glances at him, his lips curl into a smile.

“Stop staring at me~” Jongdae whines, motioning to Minseok to look ahead. “It’s beginning…”

Minseok hums, forcing himself to look at the horizon instead of Jongdae. The sky is a muddled grey, stars chased away by the harsh artificial lighting of the city. But then the first rays of sunshine break through the darkness. A pale rose colour tints the horizon, the fog between the buildings. Its soft light reflects on the windows or a passing hovercarrier, caressing the leaves and flowers around them.

The colour grows in satiation, a bright reddish pink setting the sky aflame - and then it seems as if the city takes a deep breath, slowing down for a moment to welcome a new day. It vanishes after a heartbeat, turning the flames of the sky into a light blue colour before a bright globe of light reveals herself above the foggy horizon.

She embraces everything in a warm yellow and orange, creating a beautiful gradient in the sky while she rises above iridescent buildings and drowns out the harsh neon lighting. Only a few moments later, she is joined by a second sun. This one adds crimson into the mix of colours, tinting her casted shadows a deep scarlet.

But Minseok’s heart longs for another view. 

His eyes wander to Jongdae and the breath is caught in his chest. Light dances on Jongdae’s skin, colouring his cheeks with tangerine-sweet orange and casting rosiness on his disheveled hair. Each slant and curve of his face is radiant, highlighted by the light of the two suns. But it seems as if he holds a luminosity himself, skin glowing from within. There’s a brilliance in the way he breathes in the rays of the sun, to answer them with his own shine. Jongdae’s eyes shimmer and his lips form a gentle smile, gracing the world with his own warmth.

“It’s breathtaking.” Jongdae’s voice is soft yet bright. “No matter how often we watch the sunrise, it’s so beautiful every time.”

“Yeah …” 

Minseok’s still looking at Jongdae, heart thumping adoration through his veins. Then Jongdae glances at him, eyebrows furrowing at first before his eyes widen and his glowing cheeks grow red. The sight steals Minseok’s breath and gives him hope for the new day. A new day with Jongdae at his side.

And Minseok hopes that no matter where the future may lead them to, he’ll get to witness the beauty of his own sun, his love, shining on him.

And his heart knows, their love will persist.

* * *


End file.
